J-Stars Victory Vs
J-Stars Victory Vs (originally titled as Project Versus J) is a crossover video game by Namco Bandai Games for PlayStation 3 and PlayStation Vita. The game was first announced in December 2012, in the second 2013 issue of Weekly Shōnen Jump. It was made to commemorate the 45th anniversary of Jump, and it is presented as the "ultimate Jump game". The release date of this game is currently unknown. Gameplay The game allows up to four players to play in battle. The players may fight in all directions of a 3D battlefield. Fighters can use regular attacks, power attacks, area-based attacks, and finishing moves: *'Normal Attacks': fast attacks that do not consume stamina. They are the main part of the battle, and all combos begin with them. *'Power Attacks': slow, but powerful strikes that can break an opponent's guard. They use stamina and leave the user open, but they have a big impact if they connect and their power can be increased by charging them up. *'Ranged Attacks': long range attacks that deal a lot of damage. They use stamina, but allow to hit opponents over a wide area.Enemies can sidestep these attacks however. *'Special Moves': are super special techniques activated when the Voltage Meter fills up. It expands when team members deliver (or get hit with) attacks, and it packs enough wallop to decide the match if it can be pulled off. An example of a signature character move is Ichigo's Getsuga Tenshou. By using different techniques, the player can lead his team to victory. Learning each character's different power, range, and effects is the first step towards being unbeatable. Playable Characters * Himura Kenshin (Rurouni Kenshin) * Son Goku (Dragon Ball) * Vegeta (Dragon Ball) * Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) * Boa Hancock (One Piece) * Akainu (One Piece) * Toriko (Toriko) * Zebra (Toriko) * Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto) * Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) * Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) * Gintoki Sakata (Gintama) * Ryotsu Kankichi (Kochikame) * Yusuke Urameshi (Yū Yū Hakusho) * Gon Freecss (Hunter x Hunter) *'Taro Yamada' (Chinyuki: Taro to Yukaina Nakama Tachi) * Medaka Kurokami (Medaka Box) *'Tsunayoshi Sawada' with Reborn (Katekyō Hitman Reborn!) *[[w:c:beelzebub:Oga Tatsumi|'Tatsumi Oga']] with [[w:c:beelzebub:Baby Beel|'Baby Beel']] (Beelzebub) *[[w:c:jjba:Jonathan Joestar|'Jonathan Joestar']] (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) *[[w:c:jjba:Joseph Joestar|'Joseph Joestar']] (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) *'Nueno Meisuke' (Hell Teacher Nūbē) *[[w:c:ansatsukyoshitsu:Korosensei|'Korosensei']] (Assassination Classroom) *[[w:c:saintseiya:Pegasus Seiya|'Pegasus Seiya']] (Saint Seiya) Support Characters *[[w:c:pyutofukujaguar:Jaguar Junichi|'Jaguar Junichi']] (Pyu to Fuku! Jaguar) *[[w:c:medakabox:Misogi Kumagawa|'Misogi Kumagawa']] (Medaka Box) *[[w:c:bleach:Rukia_Kuchiki|'Rukia Kuchiki']] (Bleach) *[[Wikipedia:Nisekoi#Characters|'Chitoge Kirisaki']] (Nisekoi: False Love) *[[w:c:to-loveru:Lala_Satalin_Deviluke|'Lala Satalin Deviluke']] (To Love-ru) *[[w:c:gintama:Kagura|'Kagura']] and [[w:c:gintama:Sadaharu|'Sadaharu']] (Gintama) *[[w:c:kurokonobasuke:Tetsuya Kuroko|'Kuroko Tetsuya']] (Kuroko no Basuke) *[[w:c:sketdance:Sket Dan|'Bossun, Switch, Himeko']] (Sket Dance) *[[w:c:nogamineuro:Nougami Neuro|'Nougami Neuro']] (Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro) *[[w:c:dgrayman:Allen Walker|'Allen Walker']] (D.Gray-Man) Other Characters * Babaa (Chinyuki: Taro to Yukaina Nakama Tachi) * [[w:c:hunterxhunter:Hisoka|'Hisoka']] (Hunter × Hunter) Stages * Alabasta (One Piece) * Namek (Dragon Ball) * Vegetable Sky (Toriko) * Konohagakure (Naruto) * Dark Tournament Stadium (Yū Yū Hakusho) * Soul Society (Bleach) External Links * [http://www.bandaigames.channel.or.jp/list/jump45/pc/ J-Stars Victory VS official website] * [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F9uFT0nY2yQ J-Stars Victory VS HQ trailer] Category:Video Games